Angels
by Hoshina
Summary: A Yamasora! Sandiya's dying period stopped and she past it on to me O.o; Yamato's got leukima... that's about it... dedicated to the memory of June Lawerence!


Tomorrow still hasn't died yet, homeslices! Anyhoo, this is a fic about one of my other favourite couples, Sorato (not the correct term, but screw it, Yamasora sounds weird O.o;) And it's dedicated to the memory of June V. Lawrence, my babysitter, whom resembles Hikari in so many ways, and was always my idol. I'm just glad she's with God now. 

I own the little Pokeeeman critters, but not digimon. Gah. 

*** 

Angels 

By Marie. Yeah, Marie. Not Al Gore, Marie!

Sora Takenouchi walked quietly up the stairs to the cancer ward. Normally children weren't allowed to go there, but her mother pulled some strings to get her there. "982," she said, her voice breaking as she talked. "This is his room..." she swallowed and opened the white hospital door. 

In a corner of the room, Yamato Ishida lay silently on his bed, sleeping. Although most of his hair had fallen out and he didn't look as strong as he had before. Was this the Yamato she knew? She walked over to him and a nurse noticed her. "Try calling for him, he usually wakes up if you call him..." she told her, taking away an empty tray of food beside him. Sora nodded and sat next to him. "Yamato... Yamato-kun..." 

It took her a while, but she woke him up. His blue eyes didn't seem so beautiful anymore, but she knew who he was inside, and he was truly beautiful. "Sora?" he said, his voice was so quiet she could barely hear him. But she nodded. "Yeah, that's normally what people call me..." He smiled.   
"Thanks for coming..." he said, his voice seeming weaker and weaker.   
"Well, it's not like I can't always see you again when you get out of this place, Yamato!" she replied cheerfully, but anyone could see how terrible she felt inside. Yamato closed his eyes.  
"The tumor is in my brain," he told her, eyes still shut. "The operation to remove it is tomorrow." Sora dropped her purse.   
"You're lying! You're fine! You have no tumor! Not in your brain, not in your leg, not ANYWHERE!" she protested, not talking very loud, because she knew better than that.  
"Oh Sora, don't worry about me. Even if I don't make it I'll always be with you, right?" he said, chuckling. Sora put her had on his hand. It felt like her grandmother's skin. It didn't suit Yamato. "I suppose so..." 

"Sora..." Yamato asked her a minute later.  
"What is it?" she replied quickly.  
"Do you believe in life after death?" he asked, looking at her as if he needed the answer then.  
"My family was never very religious..."  
"Oh...."  
"Hey! Let me finish! But... I do believe in life after death." she explained, "because after our body stops working, and we stop breathing, there was always the soul that caused us to live, and that soul has to go somewhere, and I believe it's where we all belong..."  
"With God?" asked the nurse, leaning against the wall. "Young lady , you are wise beyond your years..." She adjusted her glasses and pulled a loose strand of brown hair out of her eye. "My husband died of leukemia..." she said, looking at Yamato with sympathy. "I wasn't able to be with him in his dying day. But the nurse told me his last words..."   
"What were they?" Sora asked, interested in the story. The nurse looked down at her shoes and then looked up, slightly teary-eyed. "He said, 'Tell Dawn I wish I could've held on longer. And make sure she knows I'm sorry we couldn't have children. But remember to tell her no one can live forever, and I didn't want too. And you can love an angel, I know that first hand, because I loved Dawn...' almost is exactly what he said. And then he sort of fell asleep. I wanted to die them. Dawn Dionne Free, a widow at 25." Sora looked at Yamato.  
"Tell me... does Yamato have a chance?" Sora asked. Dawn smiled.  
"Making no promises, but if he doesn't you can love an angel..."  
"Who said I loved him?" Sora snapped.  
"Ah, but you do... the way you look at him..." she told her, looking out the window.   
"Sora..." Yamato said weakly. "I don't know about you... but I love you..." He told her, his eyes seeming as beautiful as ever. Sora opened her mouth in shock. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier..." he closed his eyes. Sora hand his hand.  
"Is his just sleeping?" the red-head asked Dawn. She nodded.  
"I'll get the front office to call you after the operation is finished... Let's have faith in him, okay?" she asked, taking a step closer to Sora. She nodded and hugged the brunette. "I always have..." 

*** 

Sora opened her eyes to see Takeru and Miyako standing over her. "Sora-chan!" Miyako said happily. "Did you hear!?" Sora sat up and rubbed her eyes. It was morning already? Her thoughts went immediately to Yamato. "Did Yamato..." she started, holding Takeru's shoulders. Takeru smiled.  
"He'll be fine, the tumor was only very small... he should be out next week," he told her, putting his hat on her head. "And he sends you his love!" She smiled, relieved and hugged Takeru. 

*** 

Sora walked down the streets of Tokyo with a bag over her shoulder, khaki's on her legs and a tank top. It had been a year since Yamato was diagnosed with the leukemia. They got rid of it once, and it was the best feeling in the world... when she found out there was still cancer cells in his brain, she wanted to die. But she didn't, Yamato did. Life went on. She became a florist, like her mother wanted her too. She also played tennis, she's played doubles with Miyako, and played against the Williams sisters. Even so, she never found another love. Because you can love an angel. 

_i'm loving angels instead..._

*** 

woo hoo! i rushed it, AND it was short... like all my fics -_-; i wanted to finish it ^_^; sandiya knows about my babysitter, and that's basically what happened to her, except slightly different. we found out she was going to be alright, and a year later she died. I got a hug from my greatest enemy the day I broke the news, and that was the greatest gift a person can have. 

I love you June, and that was for you! 

Please R/R, even if you don't care about my babysitter, that was my first Sorato ^-^ 


End file.
